


自杀未遂

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 后期最喜欢的一篇。虽然现在来看标题应该改成自杀已遂更合适……算了，随便了。
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi





	自杀未遂

很多时候，在路上走看着泛黄的叶子从树上飘下来的时候，吃东西看着碟子上的水珠缓慢地向着中心滑落的时候，在公司里听领导讲话看着他灰白的头发被风吹起来的时候，晚上躺在床上摁下了灯的开关看着它一下子灭下去的时候，我想，我到底在干什么？我为什么还活着？

毫无意义的工作，乏善可陈的人际关系，一成不变的生活，一无所长的自己。

到底为什么是我而不是其他人在这世界上活着？

转到首页上的无名尸认领网站，点进去一看那么多二十几岁意外死亡的年轻人，车祸，高空坠物，抢劫，各种各样的无妄之灾，详情里没带善意拍摄的面目扭曲的遗照看不出生前的容貌，也看不出曾经有过的生机，生命为什么会这么不公平？在一些人那里如此脆弱，在另一些人那里又如此坚强？

世界上有七十亿人，每秒钟都有一个人死去，那个死去的人有没有遗憾？他是对未来充满了希望，对人世充满了留恋，还是像我这样，死气沉沉度日如年？死亡是突然降临的吗？还是他已经等了几天，几个月，几年，几十年？

中国每年自杀的人有二十八万，自杀未遂的有两百万，每两分钟就有一个人自杀，九个人自杀未遂，自杀的人为什么有这样的勇气？自杀未遂的人为什么有这样好而且坏的运气？

死神存在在这个世界上吗？他要怎样才会来到一个人的身边？他可以率性而为吗，还是只能按照所谓命格运数？假如寿命都是上天注定，那是不是即使我再转动十年生活无聊死亡美丽的念头，也不可能在哪怕一秒钟提起去死的勇气？

死亡是多么美好又多么可怕的一件事？

为什么我不能一决定去死就立刻消失在这个世界上同时抹去我存在过的一切痕迹？为什么人是这样的社会动物？

只要我不能瞬间消失，总有一天我的尸体会被发现，也许我是投河，脚上绑了石头，却还是在死亡腐烂之后脱离了绳子，浮上水面，给路过的捕鱼的老者，或者逃学来游泳的学生留下一个恐怖的回忆；也许我是跳楼，天亮起来的时候被围上了一群人，窃窃私语地讨论自杀的原因，或者因为我难看的死相呕吐；也许我是在公园里吃下了安眠药自尽，在快要闭园的时候被人发现身体已经冰冷僵硬然后报警……再然后会怎样呢？最好是我的身份没有被发现，成为无名尸的一员，上了当地的网站，然后在某一天被一个同样多愁善感的人看到，带来新的感慨。

但也可能我的身份会被发现，成为茶余饭后的谈资，那些和我彼此之间自我暴露都停留在表面的人会突然充满洞见的说，那个人啊，平常就死气沉沉的呢，我早就看出来他不正常了。

多么令人厌烦。

而更可怕的是，万一不只是他们发现了呢？

每年微博上都会有各种各样因为死亡而被关注的人，我甚至见过一个专门悼念一切有点看点的非老死的人的微博账号，成天找出各种各样的人的死亡讯息，贴出他们的微博，贴出不知道从什么渠道来的他们的日记，贴出各种各样乱七八糟的私人信息，然后一些素未谋面的人在下面挥洒着泪水说太可怜了，如果你还活着就好了，我感觉我和你很像，真想和你做朋友啊。

为什么无处挥发的同情心不能留给街头的乞丐，脚下的小草，寒风中的流浪猫，非要到网络上来对着一个素不相识的人涕泗横流？

谁会需要这种廉价的同情？谁会需要这种自以为是的善意？谁会需要这种贸然共情的朋友？

为什么活着这样无趣，去死也如此艰难？

我原来想过有万无一失的办法。

那时候我还有一个女朋友，我想买一个集装箱，买一些凶猛的食肉鱼，拜托她在我和鱼一起进去几天以后，把集装箱丢到海里去，但是她拒绝了。

她后来和我分手，分手以前说，karry，你为什么没有不在乎世上其他人的勇气？

她说，karry，你怎么会变成这样？

……我为什么会变成这样？

我原来是什么样？

温和的，骄傲的，生机勃勃的，不可一世的，什么人什么事都不放在眼里的。

为什么现在会变成这样？

谨小慎微，畏头畏尾，得过且过，苟且偷生。

鲁迅说中国人失掉自信力了吗，我不知道，但是我已经失掉了。

自信力是怎么来的，一次又一次的成功，一次又一次的被肯定，每失败一次，自信力就少一点，要是你之前一直成功，之后一直失败，自信力就会少很多点。

为什么会这样？

要我说人生有什么可取之处，我一下子就会想起来初中的时候多么受欢迎，高中的时候成绩多么好，是怎样的甩了第二名很多分考起了top的大学，但在那之后还有什么呢？

为什么现在已经快要三十岁的我，最值得称道的都是小时候的事情？

在平庸的一群人当中脱颖而出，和各处的佼佼者聚集到一起，见到了更广阔的世界之后，知道的只是自己并不是那种绝顶聪明的人而已。

从哪一天开始，突然明白了不出众不是因为懒惰？突然明白了即使在自己费尽心思的领域也不可能登顶？突然明白有的差距哪怕给我无限的时间也追不上？突然明白了自己只是一个普通人？

心理学说人的接受有三个层次，服从，认同，内化，我又是从什么开始，真正地接受了自己不是被上天选中的人的事实？

又是从什么时候，越来越无法接受，不想接受，害怕接受，害怕承认接受这个事实？

死的念头第一次冒出来的时候吓了一跳，想自己怎么能这样堕落这样逃避这样懦弱，自责到觉得自己十恶不赦，但后来想到死的次数越来越多，心理负担也渐渐少到可以忽略不计。

但也只是想想而已。

有的时候会看那种帖子，一群人在讨论你为什么想过自杀，或者你从什么时候发现自己是一个普通人。

第一次看到和我相似的想法时非常激动，若非网站匿名，几乎想立刻私信以发现知音，但看多了就发现，原来都是一样的。

并不是特别差，也有地方比别人强，也风光过，也辉煌过，但最后还是发现自己并不出众。

以为自己是天选之子，以为自己不会和其他人一样，但还是被迫接受了自己并不优秀的事实。

承认了自己普通，但是不想承认，虽然不想承认，心里却已经明白这才是真的，可还是在期盼着那个万一。

想死，可又不敢死，厌倦着生前的生活，害怕着死后的闲话。

都和我一模一样。

而一些我自己有的小心思，虽然没有重合，可每个人都有每个人的不同。

多好笑，就连我明白自己是个普通人这一点，原来也这样普通，就连我与众不同的地方，原来也只是普通。

可事情不正该如此吗？我并没有一个出众的灵魂，哪怕我有，我万里挑一，世界上有七十亿人，那就有七十万和我相差无几。

七十万，我这辈子见过的人有没有这个数字的百分之一？

Karry，为什么你会变成这样？

有时候会想到前女友和我说过的话，当时我不想回答她，现在不敢回答自己。

也偶尔会怀念年轻的时候，意气风发无所畏惧，不管是活还是死，只要决定就有勇气。

现在什么也没有。

一天大概要想到十几次死。

大部分想到的时候正和其他人在一起，不一定是在一起干什么，只是单纯呆在视线范围内的在一起，总之是不适合死的情况。

也有的时候是一个人，在家里，或者在路上，身边没有人，就会假装去死。

假装要吃很多安眠药，把它们都倒出来，然后只是看着它们，再装回去，假装要从楼顶跳下来，站在那里伸出脚又收回去，假装要投河，一步一步走进水的深处，水淹没胸口的时候蹲下去，在水里吐几个气泡，再站直，往岸上走。

假装要死，假装自杀未遂，假装有死的勇气。

不厌其烦，乐此不疲。

一般周围都没有人，只有一次，在河里蹲下去的时候，听见了有人淌水的稀里哗啦的声音，然后被人抓住肩膀，用力拉了起来。

你在干什么啊，karry？那个人说。

好奇怪啊，明明是完全不一样的人，完全不一样的语气，却和前女友的话重叠在一起。

Karry，你为什么会变成这样？

你在干什么？为什么？

如果是你想知道的话，我就说好了。

我啊，我在假装自杀，不是真的，你搞错了。我说。

我看着他，叫出他的名字。

千智赫。

没有勇气去死的我，没有勇气的成百上千条理由里，会不会有一条是千智赫？

也许是有的。

应该是有的。

怎么会没有呢？

但同样的，想要去死的成百上千条理由里，也有一条是他。

生命诚可贵，爱情价更高。

自由对所有人来说都是有限的，被摆在天平上的就只有生命和爱情了，难道不是每一个人都愿意为了喜欢的人继续或者放弃生命吗？

对于单相思的人来说，是不是两者是并存的？

至少对我是的。

死的念头刚冒出来的时候，除了自责，也同样会想，为什么我会想死？

理由可以找出太多太多，每一条都可以承认也可以辩驳，但死的念头是客观存在的，承认或者辩驳都无碍于它的出现，所以后来就渐渐觉得，没有完全搞明白的可能，也没有完全搞明白的必要。

事实只是karry想要去死而已，只是karry喜欢千智赫而已。

但还是会想，为什么喜欢他？

因为他和我人生履历如出一辙，在一起的时间比其他所有人都久？

因为他非常聪明，经常能从另一个角度看待问题？

因为他非常温柔，即使只是瞥到我皱眉的表情都会逃课去买一包糖递给我？

也因为他沉默寡言不善言辞人一多就显得很笨拙？

也因为他毫无方向感社团出去旅行总要安排一个人照顾他？

也因为他拖拖拉拉磨磨蹭蹭经常会让我等很久？

我是从什么时候开始喜欢他的？

至少和前女友在一起的时候还没有，刚想到要去死的时候还没有。

是到很后面，想到去死的次数越来越多的时候，突然在设想死后场景时觉得很难过。

如果我死了，千智赫会怎么样？

他会知道吗，他能知道吗？他要什么时候知道？

我和他并不经常聊天，我也不怎么更新状态，如果有一天我死了，躺在水底腐烂，倒在马路上流血，坐在长椅上变冷，他会立刻发现karry不在了吗？

我在死去的时候，他会在干什么？

也许我死在早晨，他正堵在拥挤的街道上，想着千万不要迟到，没工夫想起我；也许我死在中午，他正和同事一起吃着便当，聊着职场八卦，没机会想起我；也许我死在傍晚，尸体睁大了眼睛，和下班回家的他抬头看着同一片天空——但是他不会想起我。

他不会想起我。

他也不会立刻知道我死了，他要过很久，才从传言里听说，karry自杀了。

那时候他还会记得我是怎样的一个人吗？他会记得几年前我低血糖的时候他给过我一包糖吗？他会记得有次一群人出去玩，有个丢圈的游戏，我丢中了一个玩偶送给他吗？他会知道那个久不联系的学长，居然死前在想着他吗？

不会，不会，都不会。

但是我记得，我知道。

就像我知道我喜欢他。

我给他讲了很多事。

絮絮叨叨，不厌其烦。

即使我明知道他未必关心，也未必有兴趣。

正如他并不是发现我情绪不对提心吊胆尾随我然后挽救了我的自杀未遂，而只是偶然路过。

但我决定告诉他。

这是不是我近来最有勇气最果断的时刻？决定告诉他，就真的告诉他，不畏畏缩缩，犹豫不决。

我想要告诉他，除了我喜欢他之外的事情，都想要告诉他。

为什么会想死，又为什么不敢死，我都告诉他。

当了解他已经不可能之后，我转而期望他了解我。

这样会不会有一天，我倒在什么地方死去的时候，黑夜降临把我和他都包围的时候，他会分出那么一丁点的心思想起我？

如果我明天就要死去，至少今天他知道全部的我了。

怎么办呢，我就是这样的自私，卑鄙——如同每一个普通的为自己着想的灵魂。

但我并不会明天就死去。

我还是想到死。

还是这样软弱不堪，犹豫不决，令人生厌。

我知道我在期待什么，虽然我总是把这个念头抛出脑海，但是我知道它。

人的野心和贪欲总是这样，得了一寸又进一尺，无休无止，没有尽头。

但这次生活似乎决定满足我。

在遇到千智赫之后没过多久，我接到了他的电话。

他不像我这样畏畏缩缩，优柔寡断，他开门见山，直奔主题。

他说，karry，我觉得我喜欢你。

我想，这是不是代表了我其实并不普通，不然何至于打动他？

世界上有七十亿人，为何他喜欢的偏偏是我？

我想说些什么，但他很快就继续说，karry，我年轻的时候，也是一帆风顺，自以为自己是天选之子，但是……

我没有听他但是之后的内容，我不想听他但是之后的内容，我把手机挪的远远的，在亮起来又暗下去的屏幕上看到了自己扭曲的五官。

我到底在期待什么，我指望拿什么打动他？

难道真的会有那种双向暗恋的好事发生在我身上？或者难道我坦白一下心声就能勾动他回忆的钥匙，让他也靠着那些也许早已模糊不堪的记忆来爱上我？

我在做什么梦啊。

能打动他的，不就只有这他还不知道世界上有七十万人和我一样的关于普通的思考吗？

让他以为我是知己，我是世界上难得一见的理解他的人，让他听了我的话就心中一动来找我表白。

还能有什么其他的原因？

不可能的，不会有的。

但是我有什么不满？人一生中能碰到几个你喜欢也喜欢你的人？仅仅因为互相喜欢上的原因不一样就抱怨就不满，是不是太矫情了？

何况他有错吗？就算他还不知道我普通到什么都很普通，就算世界上有七十万人和我一样，不是只有我对他说了这些吗？即使无论是谁对他说了这个结果都一样，但现在他的喜欢难道是假的吗？

我又把手机拿到耳边来，里面还在絮絮叨叨地说，所以你能理解吗，其实我和你是一样的。

我想说不是。

我也不想说不是。

我更不敢说不是。

他继续说，所以，我想了很久，决定还是要说出来，我喜欢你。

我想说，你还记得很久以前你给我一包糖吗？

但是我没有。

我说，我也喜欢你。

如果马上就要死了的话，你想干什么呢？他问我。

嗯……我希望能来一个甜甜的吻。

诶？

我于是把糖递给他，说，你看，就这样嘛。

好吧，他说，同时把糖放进嘴里。

然后我们在那个巨大的装满了水的铁盒子旁边，进行了第一次的，甜甜的接吻。

—FIN—


End file.
